The Man That Got Away
by XxSomeone-At-LastxX
Summary: A Songfic about Sunako's "Man That Got Away." The song is "The Man That Got Away" by Miss Judy Garland. Because in a way, the song is perfect for the "imperfect" Sunako Nakahara. From the 1954 movie, "A Star is Born"


**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm Paige.. and welcome to my first fanfiction posted here on this account. As the title may suggest, I am a major Judy Garland fan. This song, "The Man That Got Away" is perfection.. Even if you don't like Miss Garland's music, if you haven't heard it look it up on YouTube. It's an Emotional Roller Coaster. No Joke. It's from my all-time favorite movie, the 1954 version of "A Star is Born" starring Miss Garland herself (and if I may add, it also stars James Mason.. who has the BEST voice I have ever heard on a man. Ever.) But in any case, this Songfic takes place way before the series ever started. Actually right after the boy Sunako confessed to called her "Ugly" I don't really know much about their relationship beforehand, and since I haven't seen the whole anime, I just kind of made up that information to suit this fanfic. It's Sunako-Centric, and since she's the best person to write a Songfic about **her** "Man That Got Away" It had to be done!

So here you go! I hope you'll enjoy!

_Lyrics are in Italics._

_**'Thoughts in Bold Italics'**_

**The Man That Got Away: **

**A Sunako-Centered Songfic:**

**By XxSomeoneAtLastxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wallflower or the song "The Man That Got Away" they both belong to their copyrighted owners.**

It was dark.

Sunako knew that much. But she didn't want the light. Not now anyway, maybe not ever again. She felt cold, colder than usual. But none of this mattered to her, she was "Ugly" just the way she liked it. Ugly and alone.

And all because of **HIM**.

_The night is bitter_

_The stars have lost their glitter;_

_The winds grow colder_

_And suddenly you're older _

_And all because of the man that got away._

She met him through a friend. She liked him a bit at first. He seemed a little headstrong, but then again, all the boys in her class were.

But.. when it was just the two of them-you know, when her friend had to go home early, he smiled at her. He was always smiling...

_**'Lies. All of it.'**_

But it wasn't like he was flirting with her. Oh no, she let her mind wander-too much. She should have known he was just being friendly. Because he liked Sunako's friend. She completely understood that **now**.

Though, the way he said her name. Oblivious to what was going on inside her heart. It felt as if her heart had been stabbed, at first in Ecstasy-now in despair.

_No more his eager call_

_The writing's on the wall_

_The dreams you dreamed have all_

_Gone astray._

Yet it all went by so fast, their late-night hangouts at the Cafe.. just **talking**. That's all they did! They talked! And she was foolish enough to get her hopes up.

She could hardly remember anything good that happened between them now. Only one word, one simple word echoed and resonated in her head-and even deeper into her heart...

_**'Ugly'**_

_The man that won you_

_Has gone off and undone you_

_That great beginning_

_Has seen the final inning_

_Don't know what happened. It's all a crazy game!_

She wouldn't ever fall in love again. **Ever**. She didn't think she could interact with people any longer. No-she wouldn't do that! _**'Maybe I am overreacting.. or going insane! But either way...'**_

She refused to see anyone. To **compare** herself to them. She wouldn't be able to compare herself if there wasn't a second party involved.

If Sunako wasn't insane now, she would be if she had to watch those wretchedly perfect "Creatures of Light." She refused to tolerate perfection. _**'And I never will again! Never!'**_

_No more that all-time thrill_

_For you've been through the mill _

_And never a new love will_

_Be the same._

But did she need him? Why couldn't she just move on, and forget him? _**'Because, I can't bring myself to hate him.. though my mind tells me I despise him. After all, he made me realize how foolish I am. And how I should just be alone my whole life.. because that must be my purpose for living. I thank him, though that sounds sadistically twisted.'**_

_Good riddance, good-bye!_

_Ev'ry trick of his you're on to_

_But, fools will be fools _

_And where's he gone to?_

So throughout her life, Sunako shut herself in her own twisted haven-**darkness**.

She watched horror films, pretending that the victims were people she hated. At first, she imagined that the person getting stabbed by a psycho killer was **him**. But she would terrify herself with those evil thoughts, **her own **evil thoughts. Because the only thing that horrified her, that **disgusted **her, was **herself**. And somehow, she imagined a world where everything was perfect, **she **was perfect. But she couldn't take the thundering pain when she realized those dreams would **never **come true.

_The road gets rougher_

_It's lonelier and tougher_

_With hope you burn up _

_Tomorrow he may turn up_

_There's just no letup the live-long night and day!_

_**'Creatures of light live in this house now... It's been such a long time, but I mustn't let them see me in darkness. They would be frightened-and they would frighten me.'**_

However, Sunako opened up to them more and more each day.. Yuki, Takanaga, Ranmaru, Noi-and even Kyouhei!

_**'Especially Kyouhei... But I'll have to keep ignoring the heartbeats that keep coming alive inside me once more. It hasn't happened again since..'**_

**No!** Sunako wouldn't let herself go through that ordeal again.. After all she's been through.. And with this new determination... she would survive through this situation too. **After all...**

Sunako would not let Kyouhei be another man that got away.

_Ever since this world began_

_There is nothing sadder than_

_A one-man woman looking for_

_The man that got away..._

_The man that got away. _

**A/N 2:**Sorry if I confused you readers by putting the present situation with Sunako and Kyouhei at the end! It was just too good an idea to pass up!

So Au Revoir Everyone! 'Till we meet again!

_~Paige (XxSomeoneAtLastxX)_


End file.
